DNANGLE 2: The Next Generation Redone
by Kato Sachi
Summary: The next chapter of DNANGLE 2: The Next Generation. It takes place the night after the first one, and consists of a day in the life of the main character, or atleast some of the day.


1DNANGEL 2:

The Next Generation

The next night:

The young boy continued to cry in his locked up room. He had to change his pillow sheet twice already, but that wasn't stopping him. Soon after, his father had knocked on the door and asked through the wall, "are you going to have dinner tonight?" He carried a sense of promise, and a gentle tone.

The boy leaned up off of the bed and whipped his runny nose with the back of his pajamas. Eyes still bright red and streaming out with tears, the boy walked to the door and turned the door knob. Sniffing hard he sucked up all of his pride, and walked out into his father's arms. His father swept him up and hugged him tightly, then continued to carry him downstairs into the kitchen where the dinner was already made. A third seat was still there, and through out the rest of the night, they ate silently. No words broke the silence, not even a sound dared to break the silence.

The next morning:

Yawing, the young boy woke up in his bed with a stream of light beaming in his eyes. Realizing that he had not cried for that night, he look at his hands, which where covered with his oversize pajamas. Then hearing a sigh, the boy's eyes darted to the doorway and there was his father, resting on a side of the doorway with the door wide open. He smiled and held up a backpack in his left and an apple in his right. The boy thought of the first day of school, and never wanted to return there again. Yet, he was persuaded by his father.

As he climbed out of the door of the car, his head hung down onto his chest and his eyes were focused on the ground. Waving to the leaving car, he thought it would happen again. Yet, he tried not to do anything to prevent his father to leave him.

Classroom A-2:

Sliding the door open, there seemed to be several students in separate corners off doing what ever they want to do. They were his age also, and as a new student he didn't know how to act, even thought he was there for the first day of school, he hadn't really meet anyone there enough yet. Shortly after, and young girl, maybe a year younger, came up to him and looked at him, "where were you yesterday?" she asked out of the blue.

She was wearing the traditional uniform like all of the other girls, but she had brown hair and it was pulled back into a long ponytail. A little taken back that someone noticed, he didn't want her to know so he had to come up with something quickly, "Umm.. I-I...was.. at the d-doctors..." he tried to sound convincing.

Knowing it didn't work he tried to smile but it came out crooked. Frowning, the girl shrugged and went back to another girl with black hair that was put back into two short ponytails. He walked over to where the teacher had pointed out where his desk was the day before, and placed his bag onto. Taking out his pencil box, he put it into the hole in the desk. Hearing a crunch and crackle from within his desk. Leaning over, he saw crumpled up pieces paper in the desk. Taking up most of the back, he reached and grabbed one. Unraveling them, he read it. Sure it was messy writing, but he could read it. The note stated: "I hope you get better." it was signed but in a messy hand writing he could not read. Reaching back into his desk, he pulled out a hand full, unraveled them and read them. All stating the same thing, in different wording. Then suddenly he sat in his chair and just looked at the paper gripped in his hand. This was a twist he had never for seen. Thinking that all these kids were going to be mean to him, and yet this. This is what he gets. Smiling, he couldn't help but read them and put them in his book-bag. Thinking he took all of them out, he puts his books in right before class was to start, then heard a small crackle again. The moving everything to the side, he found one last note. Unraveled it, and read it in his head, wording out the words. "I hope you get better, I know you haven't meet me yet, and I haven't really meet you. I would really like to be your friend." There was something different about this paper. He could read the signature. "Love, Sachi".

_Sachi..._ He thought as he heard his teacher announce role call. "Jackie Sinto?"..."Present". "Taylor Ross"..."Present". He thought him self as the role call continued, then he heard his own name, "Kato Niwa?"... He waited a moment and two kids turned to look back at him. Then he smiled and piped up, "Present".

He heard the name, "Sachi Minoko?".. "Present". Quickly looking to his right from where the voice came from, he saw a strange looking girl with long black hair and a smile that was beautiful to a young boy's mind. He thought they would be friends.. Well, he hoped they would, then something caught his attention again, "Taku Minoko?".. "Present". A voice piped up, and then he looked at her quickly, seeing she looked exactly like Sachi, yet she had shorter hair, and they were pulled back into two ponytails. It was the girl from before, they one that was with the girl that came up to him.

From that moment on, he knew that it was going to be a very interesting year at school.

End of school:

He saw his father pull up into the carline, and Kato dashed towards him, clinging to his book-bag that was weighed down with the letters. Then smiled, and jumped into the back seat of the car, and smiled at his dad from the rear-view mirror. "How was your day today?" His father asked, wondering why he was so happy.

He smiled, and looked out of the window as much as he could and saw the twins, Sachi and Taku walk into their car. Then replied, "great!"

End of chapter 2.

**Yello'. Haha. I wanted to do something a little happier, but I could never think of it. Until! I came up with this. I'm sorry if there are any errors I have missed, but I try. Spell check doesn't all ways pick them up. Well, I hope you like this one alittle better then the first one.**


End file.
